


stereotypes are stupid anyway || drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Drabble, Other, it's in all lower caps for aesthetic reasons, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: but as their painted nails ran through messy black hair, they couldn't care less about what some people thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma's a pastel and Kuroo is a biker.  
> (this is so cliche and dumb RIP)

they shouldn't be here, they shouldn't be in the ruthless part of this city, shouldn't be here with this motorcycle gang in front of a bar.

no, they should be at home studying for their chemistry test, or working on the art project that's due at the end of the month.

the calloused hands on their hips and slightly chapped lips from the taller, older boy who is clad in leather and denim shouldn't be on them.

they knew about the rumours at the school, knew their parents would be ashamed of such behaviour.

they knew that a drop-out and straight a student shouldn't have any type of relationship in this town.

but as their painted nails ran through messy black hair, they couldn't care less about what some people thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into an actual story in the future, so please tell me if you'd like that


End file.
